Ghost Hound Threesome
by Ikari Kaworu
Summary: Makoto x Masayuki x Tarou threesome. Pure PWP.


He really wasn't sure how it all started. Maybe it was something Masayuki said. He likes to tease and provoke, after all. He was enough sure Tarou couldn't have a blame in this. He didn't, did he? Though, he and Masayuki were really friendly later…

Well, it was a little too late to place the blame, Makoto thought. Their "activity" together had already take an… interesting twist for a while, after all. And Makoto, as much he would never admit, especially in front of Masayuki, couldn't definitely say he wasn't enjoying it.

So, they were. Their particular "incident" had already become an habit. Again, Masayuki would usually start it, though he definitely had the implicit, silent participation of the other two.

Makoto was usually his favorite target, though not even Tarou managed to slip away once in a while. Once he started, it was a matter of seconds until they laid naked on the floor, bad or jeez, even the mountain terrain.

"Still, I must admit I was really surprised back then" Masayuki said suddenly "That Tarou was _bigger _than me. Well, I guess that is where all his height went, eheh".

"Masayuki" Tarou said the other name, looking down shyly "Aaaah, no need to shy Tarou, after all we did" A bit of irony could be heard in his voice .

"Still, the bigger one was Makoto eh? You got me on that one… well, maybe that's why he always ends on top".

"Uhm" Makoto grunted "Like you don't enjoy it" He spoke, his hips driving hard inside Masayuki .

"I never said I didn't" Masayuki face twisted in pleasure, his lower half being stimulate by Makoto's cock inside him.

"Good" Makoto replayed satisficed, sharing a deep, week kiss with Masayuki .

"Are you want to wait for Makoto, Tarou?" Masayuki asked to the little one, who was watching them fuck "You know I don't mind being tag-teamed by the two of you".

"N-no, that's ok, I'll wait until Makoto finish you and is ready do to me…".

"Aaah, as you wish. Makoto is pretty good after all, so I can see why you want to wait- ouch" Masayuki shouted suddenly.

"Stop talking" Makoto snorted, thrusting particularly harder inside the other.

"Ouch, that hurt even my ass Makoto" Masayuki smirked, then he resumed, like nothing happened "Still, it's not really a threesome if you just watch, don't you agree? Come here.".

One of his hands grabbed Taro's neck, pulling him against him. Their mouths crashed together, and Masayuki's tongue slipped in Taro

"Hmmm" They kissed with a passion that left Makoto enchanted. He observed the point where their mouth combined, he could very well image and hear their tongues playing together. Masayuki wasn't particularly silent neither when kissing, Makoto know that by experience.

Suddenly, he twirled his arm around Masayuki's head, pulling him against him. Masayuki's upper body lifted and he was now sitting on his knees. Taro, who was in front of him, could completely see his naked body.

"Suck him" He said, while he hold and fucked him at the same time "suck him Taro. He will come soon"

"Oh, someone got hot watching us making out, uh?" Masayuki said sarcastic, but his expression and voiced suddenly changed, as Tarou's lips went straight for his dick.

Even for someone like Masayuki being sucked and fucked at the same time was a bit too much, and all he managed from that point onward were moans of pleasure. It surely didn't help that Makoto was such a good fucker and Taro was definitely sucking him with a passion and experience that you couldn't place in such a tiny boy.

Without Masayuki talking the fucking went pretty smoothly, Makoto continued to thrust harder into Masayuki, and every thrust his cock went deeper into Tarou's accepting mouth. He didn't last long, and all he could manage were a few incompressible words before he came inside Tarou's welcoming mouth.

Tarou didn't hold back, as Masayuki came copious inside the other mouth, releasing straight into the other throat. It wasn't Tarou first blowjob so there was nothing surprising, still, considering Makoto was thrust end up pushing his dick deep into his throat Masayuki couldn't help but feel a little surprised by the small boy endurance.

"Aaah, so good" The boy in the middle said satisfied, and as Makoto let him go he fell softly on the floor, still panting.

Makoto and Tarou looked at him, and they couldn't help but to make as funny expression, saying of happy their friend was.

"Uh, you are the same, no shame at all" Makoto said

"Look at who's speaking, maybe I should get Tarou to make out with me again"

Makoto grunted, turning his head at the other "Are you ready Tarou? Do you need to lubricate?"

"I'm fine… but don't you want to rest a little, Makoto?"

"I'm fine" He placed his hands on the other shoulder "On the floor, spread your legs"

"Aaah, Makoto, such an energy" Masayuki commented, watching as Makoto positioned himself between Tarou's legs.

"Ahh..uhm" The smaller boy moaned, as Makoto entered in him

"You are thigh today"

"S-sorry"

"It's ok, I like it" He answered, thrusting rhythmically inside the other

"Aaaah Makoto, you need to do more" Suddenly, Masayuki voiced could be heard behind Makoto "Like this" One of his hand pressed slightly on the other buttcheck, as he thrusted inside Tarou

"Masayuki!" Makoto shouted annoyed

"Aaah, relax" He said, as he lean on the other shoulders, his head on his shoulder "Let me, I'm sure Tarou likes it"

"Hmp" Makoto buffed annoyed, but didn't protest

"Is it good, right Tarou?" Masayuki smirked at the other

"Y-yeah"

"You should feel Makoto's ass then, it's so hard and solid" He said, as he pressed his hand on it

"Masa-"

"Don't worry" Masayuki whispered "I won't take your anal virginity, I know you want _someone else_ to do it"

Makoto grunted in response "One wrong move and I kill you"

"M-makoto" Tarou moaned

"S-sorry Tarou, I'll start to move again" He said, picking up the pace again "Here, let me" He said, as one of his hands gripped the other hard cock, starting to stroke it

"Aaah… uhm" Tarou moaned. Being pounded my Makoto while e masturbated him and Masayuki watched from behind, playing with the other ear was making his blood boil, and he soon started to feel it

"Makoto, I'm…"

"Yeah, me too"

"Ooooh, the spectacle is about to begging" Masayuki ecstasiated as he hugged the other from behind "Try to not leave anything out this time Makoto, alright?"

Makoto wanted to answer him, but he repressed the impulse, focusing on his feeling.

Masayuki's body against his, Tarou's body opening to him, they fit like a puzzle… he could their heats. He probably loved them. Both.

"Ah" With that pleased moan, their night of passion came to an end, as Makoto thrusted passionately antother time into the other, depositing his seed inside of him, and Tarou came on his own stomach.

Makoto breathed hard,, as he finally fell on Tarou, carefully to not crush him. They could stare into each other eyes.

"Ahah, good job you two, it looks like you managed to came at the same time too, that's hot. Though, Tarou you made a mess of yourself again. Do you want me to lick it all?"

"Masayuki?" Makoto called

"Yes?"

"Stop fingering my ass"


End file.
